1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method applied to a hybrid vehicle having an engine and a motor generator as travel power sources.
2. Description of Related Art
In a control apparatus applied to a hybrid vehicle having a lockable motor generator coupled to a power distribution mechanism, the motor generator is locked after synchronizing a motor rotation speed (rotation speed) of the motor generator and a rotation speed of a locking member (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-222105 (JP 2009-222105 A), for example).